


After Kansas

by kaydeefalls



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-23
Updated: 2005-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not in Kansas anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Kansas

"We're not in New Zealand anymore," Sean says, and can't meet his eyes.

He's right. In New Zealand, a boy who was barely a man and a man who was still a boy could meet and connect. They could love and hold and lean on each other for reserves of strength neither would have believed possible alone. They could curl up together and kiss and press and stroke, skin heating up skin so fast it fogged up the windows and frosted against the cold outside.

"We're not in Kansas anymore," Dorothy said, and spent her entire trip through Oz trying to find her way home.

Elijah wonders if he'll spend the rest of his life doing the same.


End file.
